Romance
The world of CaNWC ''presents different norms for '''romantic relationships' due to the Corruption. This has affected both human and troll sexuality. Humans Humans have only one form of romantic relationship, and while still varied and nuanced, is relatively simplistic compared to troll culture. This is typically represented by the heart symbol (<3). However, humans also do also explore other forms of expressing this type of romantic relationship through various fetishistic subcategories, including one where one partner exercises total domination over the other as their "daddy," as well as other forms of sexual expression through animal based costumes. While CaNWC ''still officially calls these types of relations to be a fetish, there is very little in the way of sexual taboos that keep people from discussing or practicing these things openly, up to and including pedophilic relationships, as seen between Jhon Ebgret and Momi. '''Trolls' Troll romance can be broken into four different quadrants, which can be further broken down into ten categories in general, since CaNWC ''introduces daddy relations as its own unique category. The four quadrants are divided along two axes, depending on whether the partners love (red) or hate (blapck) each other, and whether their relationship is sexual (concupbescent) or platonic (concelery). This more or less follows the guidelines laid out in ''Homestuck. The new addition is that each of these categories is also further divided into "daddy" categories, which are considered distinct types of relationships rather than just a subcategory of the romantic relationship in general, as with humans. In a daddy relationship, one of the partners, the daddy, exercises total domination over the other, the sub. This gives us ten distinct categories, for all possible daddy relationships introduced. # Flush - Loving sexual relationships, most humans are familiar with. (e.g. Dadd and Dacronian Dignity) # Flush Daddy '- Loving sexually dominating relationships (e.g. Jhon and Dabe). # '''Hate '- Hateful sexual relationships (e.g. Hecka Jef and Kraket). # 'Hate Daddy '- Hateful sexually dominating relationships (e.g. Vrasky and Spdaes Sleck). # '''Ash '''or '''Rubs - Hateful nonsexual relationships with a mediator (e.g. Hecka, Jhon, and Swet Bro). "Rubs" is a reference to Rubs Juice. # Ash Daddy - When a mediator monitors an intense hate daddy relationship (e.g. Petpeta, Kraket, and Jagk). # Daddy Ash - When a daddy mediator monitors a hateful nonsexual relationship (e.g. Eridumb, Sollecks, and Vrasky). # Daddy Ash Daddy (DAD) '''- When a daddy mediator monitors a hate daddy relationship (e.g. Terexi, Gametez, and Vrasky). # '''Pail - Loving nonsexual relationships, similar to intense friendships (e.g. Jagk and Kraket). Does not actually involve buckets, despite the name. # Pail Daddy - Loving nonsexual daddy relationships (e.g. Equihorse and Petpeta). Troll sexual relations are also distinct from human relations. Trolls have sex until they pee into a bucket through their tentibulge. This urine is then fed to the momigrub until she poops out bugs. Trolls must do this for each of the four concupbescent quadrants. This was once enforced under threat of death until Fefieri Pepsis introduced reforms, potentially ending troll reproduction entirely. Daddies Monogamy is still the cultural norm among humans and trolls, although that is only monogamous with respect to each of these ten categories. A troll then can maintain up to ten different relationships at any given time, but maintaining two relationships in the same category is considered cheating. This is also why it's taboo for a daddy to have their own daddy. If X is the flush daddy of Y, and Y is the flush daddy of Z, then Y must be in two simultaneous flush daddy relationships. However, there would be nothing stopping Y from being the hate daddy of Z. This introduces the daddy hierarchy. Since Y daddies Z, and X daddies Y, X can also command Z. This can create increasingly complex hierarchical structures. The only major limitation to the daddy hierarchy is that it must avoid the Granddaddy Paradox, where one person becomes their own daddy. One noteworthy exception here is the omnidaddy. Omnidaddies have a genetic mutation which allows them to be a daddy of anyone they meet, even if they have a higher blood color, and maintain multiple daddy relationships in the same quadrant simultaneously, so long as they are dominant. If an omnidaddy is a lowblood, they will immediately be culled as so they cannot control highbloods. Omnidaddies having their own daddy is still considered cheating, however. Examples of Romance Flushed * Dadd and DD * Sollecks and Fefieri Flushed Daddy * Jhon (ex-)doms Dadd * Jhon doms Dabe * Jhon doms Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite * Vrasky doms Jhon * Vrasky doms Aradead * Vrasky doms Equihorse * Vrasky doms Gametez * Aradead doms Sollecks * Petpeta doms Kraket (sometimes black) Hate * Hecka and Kraket * Eridumb and Sollecks * Terexi and Gametez Hate Daddy * Vrasky doms Sleck * Vrasky doms Terexi * Vrasky doms Kraket * Vrasky doms Petpeta * Vrasky doms Dabros * Vrasky doms Eridumb (not really) * Jagk doms Eridumb Ash * Swet Bro mediates Hecka and Jhon Ash Daddy * Sleck mediates Petpeta domming Kraket Daddy Ash * Vrasky mediates/doms Eridumb and Sollecks Daddy Ash Daddy * Vrasky mediates/doms Terexi dommig Gametez * Vrasky mediates/doms Kraket dommig Petpeta Pale * Sleck and Kraket Pale Daddy * Vrasky doms Sollecks * Vrasky doms Kobobo * Vrasky doms Fefieri * Doc Scratch doms Vrasky * Final Agent doms Vrasky * Equihorse doms Petpeta